Collison of Realms
by StarSword17
Summary: A war between the worlds is brewing, and there is little that can be done to stop the black dragon, Meneko, is there? Please R&R!


Okay this is a little of a unusual start, but don't worry the YYH gang will show up. This is the blend of prologue and first chapter put into one. Enjoy!

* * *

The golden dragon landed carefully in the downpour that made the ground slippery, causing her to strike a careful pose, talons sunk deep into the mud to keep her from slipping, as she cast her wings out to help balance her precarius position, tail stiff to add to her poise.

Across from her snarled a younger black dragon, his eyes burning with hatred that should never burn in one so young, as he roared his challenge to her.

"I challenge you, Ichza for rulership of this realm. You are getting older and that blinds you and your infermities by insisting upon peace have weakened you, Ichza. Our race need a powerful leader, which I not, old one, you are not." the young black snarled through the rain.

"Never mistake my old age or beliefs for weakness, Meneko," Ichza answered as she sprang forward, the mud flailing about her in the wake of her charge. As she ran, she summoned the power of her long centuries of existence and fealt its refreshing prescence upon her. She would prove to this young upstart why she ruled, and he didn't.

Besides, she couldn't risk another Dragon-Demon war, not with a brash idiot like Meneko in charge. He didn't understand the way of things, and what should be in light of his own desires and want of power. His wanting would get them all killed. She had the priveldge of a good long life, it wasn't just her existence that stood at stake in this qurell, she could happily rest when the time was right and another leader, a true leader, stepped up to take her place. The last war, she thought with a slight shudder, had nearly destroyed both worlds and spread into the Spirit world. Given the rapid growth of strength of both dragons and demons, especially the rise of the s-class demons in the demon world, a second war would drag both the Spirit and human worlds into the fray. She couldn't and wouldn't allow that to happen.

She struck his snout with a paw large enough to shatter his neck, so she desired and watched in grim satisfaction as the younger dragon realed from the force of her light slap. Then she followed through with a swipe of the tail and sent the younger dragon sprawling. She was prepared to step forward and end the ordeal when Meneko shouted, "NOW BROTHER! Take her down Menaka!"

Another, muddy brown dragon erupted from the corner of her vision and before she could react the brown dragon had sunk his fangs into her side, and with a groan, she felt her ribs begin to shatter from the crushing force of his fangs as they penetrated deeper, seeking to pierce her lungs.

The situation had darkened, she thought with rage as she tore herself from his bite, and struck out blindly with her tail and knocked the younger dragon away before he could attack again. It was no longer a superior dragon teaching a younger dragon a lesson. This was deadly business. These two had a strategy and she had fallen for it, and the consequences could be deadly and disasterous. In a thousand languages she cursed herself for a fool. How could she have been so mistaken? Why had she seen the determined glint in either of the brothers eyes? They would kill her for power, and end up destroying the worlds in doing so.

They began to circle her now, like the sharks of the human seas she had often heard of. One moment a brown body would pace past her own panting form, and then a black, then they would reverse themselves and come again. Bloodloss from her injuries was clouding her vision and she was aware that she was slowing.

One roared and she slashed out blindly once more and she discovered to her horror that the claws of her paw slashed out the throat of the younger brown dragon. As the younger dragon backed away, coughing and relling from the force of her strike, the enraged Meneko struck out silently.

She was aware of chest scales and bones crushing from the impact of the kick he delivered to her chest. Only the reaction of striking out with her wing spared her further damage.

_I am losing this battle..._she thought with dread..._if I am losing, I must warn the others of what is happening. I must go to Koenma and warn him of Meneko and Menaka. But I don't have enough strength to go to the Spirit world. I'll have to go to the human world and hope I encounter one of his agents._

Without further aido, she summoned with the last of her strength a one way portal to the human world and before the brothers could finish her off, she dove through and sealed it behind her as she tumbled between the worlds.

"It is done brother!" Meneko yelled in triumph at the parting of Ichza, "We are rulers now! She is gone!"

Menaka did not rise from where he had settled in the mud. Then he saw it, the three red marks across his brother's neck and the glassy eyes that had replaced his brother's fierce red eyes. He nudged him once, and when the brown dragon did not stir, it was confirmed.

His keen of grief shattered the stormy skies.

"I would have let you live, old one!" he cried to the wind, "But since you have robbed me of my brother, I will hunt you to the last corners of the four worlds! To this, I swear by the blood of my brother!"

* * *

Chapter 1

"So mind telling me exactly why we are in this stinkin forest looking for something that may not very well be there?" Yusuke demanded as they hiked through the forest on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Baka," Hiei growled.

"Becuase Yusuke," Kurama began in a more calm mood, "If a portal opened here from the dragon realm, it could spell trouble. Dragons from there are far more powerful than the Ice Dragon Hiei defeated when we fought the Saint Beasts. These are true dragons, no mere demons whose power comes from dragon blood inherited from ancestor long dead in their family history. Any of the weakest of their ranks could destroy a human city within a matter of moments. If there is one here on Earth, trouble is coming. Demons and dragons once fought one another, and the battle nearly destroyed both worlds, the end coming only when the ranks of the gold dragons and the s-class demons coming together and resolving the conflict. Had neither the S' or golds stopped the fighting..."

"Okay fine, I get it, Kuwabara, sensing anything like a portal or a dragonic pressence?" Yusuke growled, frustrated by the inconvientent turn of events. He'd had plans for the day...

"Yes guys, keep going in the direction we are going in. I defently sense something, but whatever it is, it isn't very powerful. You sure what you said about the dragons is true, becuase the source of what I am sensing doesn't seem strong at all to me." Kuwabara answered as he pointed ahead.

They continued on in silence when they passed the first broken tree of what seemed to be a collison of one massive target with another unmoving object, the tree.

"We are close, guys." Kuwabara pointed out as another section of the forest lay flattened.

Then as they rounded a tree trunk, they spotted it.

Laying on its side, a massive wound visible along both the chest and side, a mud covered dragon lay drawing ragged breaths.

"Well this should be easy. We kill it now while it can't attack." Hiei started as he drew his katana, stepping forward, the pale blade gleaming before its target.

"Stop, Hiei," Kurama demanded as he jerked his eyes away from the fallen beast before him, "Thats a gold. We should at least hear what the dragon has to say for itself for coming here."

"Fine, do it your way." Hiei answered as he sheathed the katana and defiantly crossed his arms.

The dragon at last seemed to realize they were there and began to move with slow and painful motions as it vainfully attempted to rise.

"So, what are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded as he stepped forward, irritated with the whole scene. He could be with Kayko at this moment and not staring down a half dead dragon and two moody demons.

"I am Ichza former leader of my race...I came here in the hope of warning...Koemba...of a pending disaster. Please...I do not have much time left, he must know that Meneko...has taken over. Another...war brews." the dragon answered before the dragon closed her eyes and was still.

Kurama moved by the dragon's side, feeling for life.

"She's alive," he sighed after a few moments, "But if we save her, we must move quickly."

"WHAT?" was the collective response.

* * *

Well, thats it for now. I don't write much fanfiction, so if you want me to continue this, better let me know!

StarSword17


End file.
